Budak Sajak
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Sebenarnya mereka memiliki PR, tapi hari ini adalah Permainan Mengikuti Neji, apa itu?/ "Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya perlu menganalisis kata-kata yang kuucapkan untuk kemudian bisa kau jabarkan menjadi kalimat yang kumaksud."/ Kau lihat perutku yang buncit? Karena terlalu banyak menelan derita dan rasa sakit "/Yeay! Happy Reading!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Budak Sajak © Wira Negara**

 **MainChara : Naruto U. Sasuke U. Kiba I. Neji H. Shikamaru N. Gaara S.**

 **Genre : Humor, Comedy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, dll.**

 **Summary :** Sebenarnya mereka memiliki PR, tapi hari ini adalah **Permainan Mengikuti Neji** _ **,**_ apa itu _?/_ _"Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya perlu menganalisis kata-kata yang kuucapkan untuk kemudian bisa kau jabarkan menjadi kalimat yang kumaksud."/_ Kau lihat perutku yang buncit? _Karena terlalu banyak menelan derita dan rasa sakit_ ─"/ Mereka adalah kelompok penggemar Kahlil Girlband- _Sayap-Sayap Ayam._

Note: Fic ini satu tipe dengan _'Tertawalah'_ jadi dimohon kesediannya untuk membaca sampai habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Budak Sajak © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bosaaaaan~~ Aku bosan! Tak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu selain mengerjakan soal matematika yang menyebalkan ini?!"

Lima laki-laki yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas itu menatap sosok berambut kuning yang tidur telentang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diangkat keatas. Gaya kadal merayap tembok. Bisa dibayangkan? Tentu saja tidak! Kadal tidak bisa merayap di tembok. Bukan kadal tapi cicak.

Membanting pulpen yang sedari tadi terapit di kedua jarinya, seorang laki-laki dengan _tatto_ segitiga di pipinya mengerang. "Kau benar Naruto. Aku benar-benar pusing saat ini. Soal-soal itu membuatku ingin terjun payung tanpa parasut."

"Aku bisa membantu kalau kau mau. Kau ingin terjun dimana? Parit? Selokan? Atau kolam Piranha milik Paman Hiashi?" sahut Naruto

"Tak perlu kau bantu pun Kiba akan dengan cepat ke kolam itu karena mengajak Hinata berkencan." Timpal Sasuke tega. Kiba dengan cepat melempar buku paket Fisika ke kepala Naruto.

"Hei! Kenapa aku! Sasuke yang bicara!" Kiba membuang muka kearah lain. Masa bodoh.

"Hei! Sudahlah. Kalian menggangguku." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang sibuk membaca novel yang baru dibeli kemarin.

"Merepotkan. Berisik!" kembali bergelung nyaman di karpet merah mahal yang lembut.

"Hei Shika! Jangan tidur lagi! Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" teriak Kiba kesal.

"Sudah. Aku hanya perlu waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu menjawab dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Kiba mendengus.

"Sasuke, aku mau ke toilet. Dimana?" kali ini ucap laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang memakai bando hitam di kepalanya.

"Kau mau ganti pembalut, Neji?" ucap Naruto kurang ajar. Yang lain sibuk menahan tawa.

"Tidak, aku mau membuang hasrat jiwa yang menggelora tak tertahankan hingga tertatih perih ini." Semua melongo, kecuali Gaara yang sedikit tersenyum dan Shika yang mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya.

"Kau-apa tadi?" Naruto bingung.

"Kali ini apa artinya? Pasti tadi pagi kau minum jus buku dari _SILET_ lagi _,_ kan?" Kiba melantur.

"..." Sasuke memasang raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Dia mau buang air kecil." Ini Gaara. Iya. Gaara mengerti arti kata-kata Neji.

"Oooooooh... begitu." Naruto dan Kiba manggut-manggut. Sasuke bangkit berdiri kemudian diikuti Neji dibelakangnya.

 _Mau bilang pipis susah ya.._.

.

.

.

9^-^9

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan Neji, bocah dengan tiga garis di pipinya merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing kemudian menguap.

"AHA! Duh! HEI!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba. Kemudian mengelus dada karena kaget.

"AHA _gundulmu!_ Harusnya itu AA, DHA dan minyak ikan kod kandungan yang ada di susu peninggi tubuh yang kau minum itu!" Naruto kesal. Ia kira tadi suara ibunya.

"Dasar! Laki-laki itu kayak pisang!" Kiba menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto yang ditunjuk merengut. "K-kenapa?"

"Iya laki-laki _tuh_ kayak pisang! Punya jantung tapi _gak_ punya hati."

 _Uwoooaaah... I know that's feel, Bro..._

Naruto melongo lagi, "Kau juga laki-laki bodoh!" Kiba nyengir.

"Kau sudah selesai Neji?" Gaara menandai bagian yang belum selesai ia baca kemudian menutup novelnya. Naruto dan Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji yang begitu terlihat lega. Dan Sasuke di sampingnya yang membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Sudah. Haah lega sekali rasanya."

"Serius, aku tidak pernah mengerti kata-kata hiperbola ditambah majas yang berlebihan milikmu, Neji." Kiba memulai argumentasi. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara minus Shikamaru mendekat untuk berkumpul mengerubungi Neji. Mereka mulai tertarik.

Neji mendengus, "Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya perlu menganalisis kata-kata yang kuucapkan untuk kemudian bisa kau jabarkan menjadi kalimat yang kumaksud."

"Tapi apa harus kau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku merasa ini sudah takdir aku harus berlisan seperti ini." Neji melirik Naruto sinis. "Kalau tidak mengerti lebih baik diam saja."

"Padahal aku hanya bertanya. Dan dia mulai lagi membahas masalah takdir" Balas Naruto dengan lesu.

"Hei, sudahlah. Untuk hari ini bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Neji?" ini Sasuke. Ini ide dari Sasuke yang super absurd. Gaara mengangguk setuju dan Kiba juga menampilkan cengiran. Hanya Naruto yang terlihat malas. Dan errr... sepertinya ada yang harus membangunkan Shika dari tidur indahnya.

"Aku duluan," Ucap Gaara dengan seringai indah diwajah datarnya. Neji yang melihatnya mulai risih karena sepertinya ia akan memiliki saingan.

.

.

.

9^-^9

"Aku mencintai kekasihku. Dia cantik, manis, dan pintar. Iya, dia pintar sekali membuatku kecewa. Aku pernah melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang pria, dan aku langsung menghubunginya. Maaf, aku tidak menghubunginya dengan ponsel, tapi dengan telepati, _telekomunikasi lewat perantara hati_." Tak ada yang berkomentar, semua terdiam seolah terhipnotis. Bahkan Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget.

Naruto yang pertama sadar, "Kiba, ini seperti kata-katamu tadi, _kan?"_ Kiba hanya mengangguk tak ada respon lebih. Masih berusaha meninggalkan kejutan listrik ditubuhnya karena Gaara. Bahkan Sasuke yang tertawa _ngakak_ masih kurang _nendang_ dengan ucapan Gaara.

Neji tertawa senang karena ini gilirannya mengeluarkan kata-kata mautnya, "Giliranku."

Naruto menelan ludah, Kiba mengambil bantal sofa bersiap melempar Neji, Gaara menjauh satu meter dari Neji, Sasuke meremas minuman kaleng yang digenggamnya, dan Shikamaru bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

Neji memulai, "Aku menyukai lukisan. Dan ada dua orang pelukis favoritku dari Indonesia yaitu; Affandi dan Raden Saleh, _rindu mengalir di nadi dan kau tetap tak menoleh_ ─

─Aku meminta untuk diajarkan melukis tapi dia bilang, _'Setajam aku menggoreskan warna juga setajam itu dia goreskan luka'─_

─ Kemudian aku diberikan sebuah kanvas kosong lalu aku bertanya kenapa kosong? Dan dia kembali menjawab, _'Karena indah wajahnya, cerah senyumnya tak bisa dilukiskan dengan apapun."_ Semuanya _sweatdrop,_ terjungkal dengan keren. Karena Neji yang ini terdengar paling _kampret_ lebih dari sebelumnya. Seperti tembakan _Head Shoot_ sangat akurat dan tepat sasaran. Sampai mual rasanya.

"Bisa kita hentikan ini? Aku mual. Laki-laki _macho_ seperti kita menjadi _budak sajak_. Yaampun," Kiba mengeluh, menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal sofa. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan prihatin dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke berdehem, "Ini permainan. Dan kita harus melanjutkannya sampai selesai. Sekarang giliran siapa?"

Neji mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Kemudian ia menunjuk Naruto yang dibalas helaan napas berat Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengatur mimik wajahnya, berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya dengan ceritanya ini, "Minggu lalau aku pergi ke pub didekat sini. Aku memang tidak cerita dengan kalian karena aku tidak mau kalian malu."

Sasuke mengernyit heran dan berpikir mungkin masalah sahabatnya satu ini berat sekali. semuanya mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Saat aku pergi ke pub dengan galau jujur saja aku tidak bisa bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik, _bagaimana aku bisa bergoyang saat masa lalu masih menari-nari dipikiranku._ Aku tak bisa mendengarkan irama musik _karena yang kudengar hanya nada-nada perpisahan."_

"Aw! Hei! Kalian apa-apaan?!" Naruto meringis saat tubuhnya dihujani timpukan dari berbagai arah. Sasuke melemparnya kaleng, Kiba melempar bantal sofa dengan kuat, Gaara melempar novel tebalnya, dan Shikamaru menghela napas kesal. Hanya Neji yang mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto.

Kiba berteriak, "Kubalas dengan yang satu ini, Naruto!. Lihat saja!" semuanya berhenti melempar dan menatap Kiba yang sedang mencoba menenangkan diri dan menarik napas panjang.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku emosi padamu. Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan Paman Hiashi. Dan dia menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya padaku terang-terangan. Membuatku makin sulit mendekati Hinata. Kau lihat perutku yang buncit? _Karena terlalu banyak menelan derita dan rasa sakit_ ─

─Kau lihat janggutku? Aku tidak pernah mencukurnya. Karena aku percaya sesuatu yang tumbuh kembali rasanya tak lagi sama."

"Sialan kau, Kiba! Aku hampir percaya pada ceritamu!" ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah marah. Naruto menggeram karena Kiba berhasil menipunya. Sasuke dan Gaara sudah antisipasi jadi mereka diam saja. Dan tetap Neji yang mengacungkan jempolnya.

Malam ini mereka semua semakin hancur, absurd, dan _kampret_. Gara-gara Neji si _Budak Sajak_ dan Sasuke yang mengusulkan permainan aneh ini.

.

.

.

9^-^9

Sekarang giliran Sasuke, setidaknya mereka bisa percaya bahwa seorang Uchiha selalu menjaga harga dirinya. Dan tidak mungkin mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan orang lain, sekalipun sahabatnya.

Jadi mereka semua mengendurkan pertahanan mereka. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati karena semua temannya lengah hingga ia bisa membalas dan menyerang dengan cepat dan keren. _'Aku harus mengeluarkannya dnegan maksimal'_ batinnya bertekad.

Sasuke memulai ceritanya, "Kalian kenal Sakura? Gadis berambut _pink_ disekolah? Tiga hari yang lalu aku berpacaran dengannya dan kemarin malamaku bertengkar dengan Sakura. Aku pergi dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan kutempelkan kedada─" semuanya mengernyit tak ada yang berani mengomentari dan semuanya sibuk dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menempelkan rokok kedadanya.

Hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang masing-masing memeluk dua bantal sofa.

"─Maaf, _aku menyalakannya dengan api cemburu_. Dan kalian tahu yang keluar bukan asap. _Tapi kepulan-kepulan penyesalan_. Padahal aku tahu dia selalu berfoto menggunakan Photoshop, _for you to much love i can't stop."_

 _Anjaaaaaaaaaaaaay Saskeeeeyyy!_

Semuanya berteriak tidak terima karena mereka kembali terperangkap. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Neji yang mengacungkan jempol padanya. Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru bangkit dan mengerubungi Sasuke dan Neji. Melempar apapun yang mereka lihat.

Bantal sofa, buku, pensil, tas, novel baru milik Gaara yang lecek, sobekan kertas dimana-mana. Bahkan Kiba dan Naruto akan mengangkat sofa yang mereka duduki sebelum ditahan oleh Shikamaru. Mereka semua mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Sasuke.

"SEKARANG GILIRANKU! AKU AKAN MEBALAS UCHIHA SASUKE ITU! DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK!" TERIAK Shikamaru lantang karena dia yang sudah habis kesabaran. Dia terus ditipu. Ia tidak tahu permainan kata macam apa ini. Dan ia harus membalasnya.

Semuanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Tidak lagi mengendurkan pertahanan mereka dan tetap pada posisi siaga satu. Menahan napas saat Shikamaru memulai ceritanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku pergi kerumah Ino karena ibuku ingin aku mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Dan setelah itu aku mampir ke kedai Yakini-Q bersama Chouji karena aku sedang lapar dan terlalu malas untuk pulang dan makan dirumah─

─Aku memesan hati tapi penjual itu bilang, _Maaf Nak, hatinya sudah untuk orang lain_. Dan saat aku pesan minum penjual itu bilang juga sudah habis─

─Lalu aku berteriak, _'Sakiti aku sekarang!"_

Neji mengernyit, "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Shikamaru menatap Neji, "Kau bertanya untuk apa? _Suapaya aku bisa minum dengan air mataku sendiri._ "

Memutar bola matanya kompak, mereka setuju bahwa milik Shilamaru itu _garing_ dan agak memaksa. Tak ada yang memperhatikan, hingga tiba-tiba suara Naruto memecah keheningan, "Saat aku lulus nanti, aku ingin kuliah di bidang pertanian yang setiap hari mencangkul─

─ _menatap cinta dalam rangkul._ Dan saat aku tiba waktunya menyusun _skripsi_ aku akan memakai judul jambu biji, _janjimu busuk bikin jijik_."

Naruto tertawa keras-keras, kemudian mengadu kepalan tangan dengan Shikamaru. "Kau menyelamatkan reputasiku, Naruto. _Thanks."_ ucap Shikamaru senang.

Naruto nyengir dan semua temannya kompak melempar Naruto dengan cemilan, kaleng minuman, dan apapun yang mereka lihat.

"Sialan! Mencangkul? Menatap cinta dalam rangkul? Kau gila, Naruto." Kiba yang pertama mengejekknya disambut derai tawa empat sahabatnya, minus Naruto yang cemberut.

"Aku hanya membantu, Kiba. Kau mau aku buat lagi?" menatap keempat sahabatnya dengan alis naik-turun terlihat menyebalkan.

Dan satu malam _gokil,_ aneh, ajaib kembali berakhir diselingi komentar-komentar pedas mereka tentang _**Permainan Mengikuti Neji.**_ Dan jujur saja kalian pasti tahu, siapa yang paling bahagia malam itu.

.

.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru. Lima orang remaja yang dihubungkan dengan tali persahabatan di SMA. Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Dan mereka akan melakukannya bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

 **A/N:**

 **Yohay~ ini jam setengah empat pagi. Ngebut kelarin fic setengah mateng ini dan tiba-tiba ide memaksaku untuk nulis. Bleh~**

 **Happy New Year~ Daku selalu membawa fic akhir tahun. Hoho~**

 **Dan sungguh maafkan aku, mereka berlima kubuat hancur lebur dari image tampan dan jenius jadi absurd dan puitis. Sengaja, dan serius aku seneng fic ini selesai.**

 **Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa..**

 **Ketjup manis,**

 **Haruko Akemi**


End file.
